


HVN

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [10]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Шум прибоя, радиоволн, жёлтые линзы, смешной причесон, машина без крыши и взгляд в горизонт (с) Охра. Иллюстрация к фанфику «Гавана. Я люблю тебя?»
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	HVN

[](https://i.ibb.co/JxVGNDF/IMG-1141.jpg)


End file.
